For many years harvesters, such as agricultural balers, have been used to consolidate and package crop material so as to facilitate the storage and handling of the crop material for later use. Usually, a mower-conditioner cuts and conditions the crop material for windrow drying in the sun. When the cut crop material is properly dried, a harvester, such as a round baler, the most frequently used in the industry, travels along the windrows to pick up the crop material and form it into cylindrically-shaped round bales.
More specifically, the cut crop material is gathered at the front of the baler from along the ground, onto a pickup assembly, and into a crop feeding channel where the material can be further cut before being introduced into a bale-forming chamber. Traditionally, the crop feeding channel is more narrow than the surrounding areas of the harvester, and clogging or plugging of the crop feeding channel is a common problem, especially if the harvester is being operated at higher speeds and thus passing greater amount of crop material through the crop feeding channel at a given time. Once a clog occurs, the harvester must be stopped for the crop feeding channel to be cleared, reducing harvesting efficiency.
One method to prevent clogging is to design a harvester with a limited amount of movement of the bottom floor of the crop feeding channel. The bottom floor physically supports the crop material as it passes through the crop feeding channel and is cut by a rotor and knives before being moved to the bale forming chamber. By allowing the bottom floor to move, it can temporarily increase the volume of crop material that can be passed through the crop feeding channel, possibly preventing the formation of a clog. The instant application provides an electrohydraulic circuit that allows for independent movement between the front and rear sections of a bottom floor of a crop feeding channel that prevents clogging of the feed channel due to occasional high crop material volume while still providing proper bale formation.